Blood That Stains
by Fuzzycat901
Summary: An investigation leads to the discovery of Finn's long lost daughter Casey, who came to Vegas looking for her biological mother but, ends up as a suspect in a murder case. Can Finn handle the pressure and the pain that comes with the case or, will she cave just like everyone said she would? Casey's had a rough life and with her troubled past, who knows what could happen next?


She bit into the granola bar, letting the tangy taste of mango wash over her taste buds. The bus was late, but she wasn't surprised. She flipped her phone around in her hand, feeling the smooth surface of the case before putting it back in her pocket. Her friends had told her to keep a cell with her at all times, especially when travelling from State to State. But, who was she going to call or text? She'd be too busy searching every police station, and every crime lab to find her mother. Sure, there was only one Julie Finnly but, she only had a name in her hand and an occupation. She had asked all the stations and crime labs in Seattle, but no one had bothered to tell her where her own mother was.

Casey Finnly, was lost.

The rain pounded hard around her bouncing off of the pavement like rubber balls. She rolled her eyes; typical Seattle weather. The bus rounded the corner, splashing water onto the sidewalks and onto some innocent pedestrians who screamed and ran off. Casey lifted the hood of her rain jacket over her head and waited by the curb; she was the only one there. The bus came to a screeching halt in front of her, the door opening slowly as the hinges moaned and groaned. She sighed and stepped onto the bus, quickly flashing the driver her ticket and then proceeding to the very back where she sat down and pulled her headphones out of her pocket.

There were a few other people in front of her and beside her, but most of them were asleep. The bus had just made it's way down from Vancouver, British Columbia so Casey shrugged off the fact that people were snoring and slobbering all over the seats; they had had a long day. The bus lurched into drive and they were off, down a winding path that Casey would soon find hidden paths on.

* * *

"_Tierra Shaw and Richard Shaw were found dead in their homes on Friday night," _

Finn reached for the remote control, spilling a bag of carrots in the process. She fiddled with the buttons until the volume of her television was substantially loud.

_"Tierra was known for her drug dealing and Richard was known around the neighbourhood, stealing items and then selling them on the internet. Tierra was gunned down after she drew a gun out on a police man and Richard was found in his backyard face down in the grass. Autopsy reports show that he died from a heart attack. But, police have not yet closed the case. They had a daughter, seventeen years old, short for her age with long dirty blonde hair,"_

A picture of Casey Finnly flashed upon the screen, a gasp escaping Finn's lips.

_"If you have any information on Casey Finnly, you are asked to contact the police immediately. She is believed to go by Finnly and not Shaw. Do not approach her, call the police."_

Then, the reporter on the screen smiled as if the serious news cast had never happened and went into talking about an orca that was rescued along the shore of Seattle. Finn turned the news off and threw the remote control across the room, making a dent in her wall. She ran her hands through her hair, pulling it back and pulling it upwards in frustration. She dialed Russell, the only sensible person who would know what to do in her situation.

"Hello?" He answered on the third ring.

Finn wanted to say something, but her tongue didn't move, her lips didn't move, nothing seemed to be working. She was frozen, stuck in place. What was happening with her?

"Finn, are there?" Russell sounded irritated; was she pocket dialing him again? He hated it when people did that.

"Yes," she finally found the words. "I'm here."

"Alright, what is it?"

"My... my..."

How do you tell someone straight forward who had known you for the better part of your life that, you had a daughter that nobody knew about? You hadn't uttered a single word to someone because you were so ashamed of who you were back then. Finn didn't know where to start.

"You're what Finn, is everything okay?"

"No."

"Are you still coming to work? Your shift starts at seven o clock."

"Yes, I'm coming, I'll explain everything then."

Finn hung up on Russell, grabbed the car keys from her brand new kitchen counter and rushed out the door, slamming it behind her. Rush hour traffic had just ended, so she could get on the freeway and then up to the lab within half an hour. All the while, images of her daughter raced back into her mind as clear as day. Her first Birthday, the first time she walked, her first words... Everything. Finn fought the tears that formed in her eyes and threatened to run down her cheeks. She had to be on the lookout for Casey, she couldn't let her eyes stray from the sidewalks.

But, once she got into town, every blonde girl with a bag slung over her shoulder she looked at. She looked closely at every one of them but none of them had the birthmark on the left side of the upper lip. Nobody looked like Casey, not even remotely to Finn. By the time she had pulled into her parking space and gotten out of the car, she was discouraged. How could she know that Casey was still alive? That she wasn't lying face down in a river somewhere.

Finn marched into Russell's office and slammed her hand down on the desk. He looked up, shock on his face. "I need help."

"With what?"

"I know this is going to sound weird, and kind of odd, but..."

"Russell!" Nick hung on the doorframe with one hand, his cellphone in the other. "We've got a bus broken down on the highway, not far out of town. Two people are claimed to be stabbed and the other five are missing."

"Where'd the bus come from?"

"It started off in Vancouver and then went down to Seattle and then had a few other stops along the way."

Finn's head snapped up when she heard the name of her home city. "I'll come with you." Her nerves weren't jumping anymore and her heart rate was beginning to go back to normal. Russell got up from his desk and gathered some paperwork up in his arms.

"I'll come too," he turned to Finn. "What was it that you needed help with?"

"It can wait, let's just go check out this bus."

* * *

By the time Finn, Nick, and Russell had arrived at the scene ambulances were loading the surviving victims onto stretchers and taking them away. Sara was busying herself taking pictures of the blood shed on the pavement, while camera flashes could be seen from inside. Finn gulped, not daring to think that her daughter may be the one lying dead on the floor.

"Sara," Russell greeted her. "What's the information about this unexpected bus stop?"

"Driver's dead, five passengers are missing, and the two passengers who were stabbed have been taken to the hospital."

"Thanks."

Russell turned to Finn with a look of exhaustion on his face. "You go inside and get some evidence, I'll search the area," he shone his flashlight at the desert on the side of the highway. "With Nick here to see if we can find anything intersecting."

"Sounds good to me." She stepped onto the bus, the air smelling metallic as she got farther in. Sure, five passengers were missing and two of them were in hospital, but there were still four more people on the bus... who were dead. One of them included the driver, who's throat was slashed open to the bone. His head rested on top of the steering wheel, his blue eyes still open. Finn nodded to him, although she wasn't quite sure why.

The next victim was in the first row, a woman in her late forties listening to her music; it still blared loudly. Finn shook the image out of her mind as she went down the rows, noting that all of the dead passengers had headphones in their ears. Then she got to the last row, where Morgan was swabbing a blonde girl's t-shirt.

"I found a weird white substance on this girl's sleeve," she said not looking up. "I'll get it back to the lab."

Morgan moved a piece of blonde hair out of the girl's eyes, and right then Finn knew that it was Casey. She ran forwards, pushed Morgan out of the way sending her back into a vacant seat. Finn put a finger up to feel her daughter's pulse and, there it was, the slightest beat of a heart.

"Morgan!" Finn said looking behind her. "This girl is still alive."

Morgan shot up like a bullet and made an attempt to hop over Finn quickly. "You grab underneath her shoulders and I'll grab her legs."

Casey let a moan slide through her lips and let her head loll off to the side. "She's been stabbed in the stomach." Morgan observed.

Finn looked closely at her daughter, the one and only child she'd ever had and screwed up on. If Casey survived, she could take her in, she could do better, she could be her mother again.

**_Just a storyline I thought of! I might turn it into a season if I get good reviews and feedback! Remember to comment in that box down below :) _**


End file.
